Anything for You
by Zariena
Summary: A dangerous battle with sesshomaru leaves Inuyasha unconscious, but before sessy finishes inu off kagome makes an intresting proposition.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there inuyasha fans! This is my first Fan Fiction, so please read it and review back to me! thanks

Disclaimer: Tragickly I do not own Inuyasha and sueing me will get you no where.

* * *

_**Anything for You**_

Chapter 1

"INUYASHA LOOK OUT!" Kagome screamed as a twenty-foot demon tiger leaped into his path. He easily avoided it. "Keh" he scoffed, "as if **I** would let this big ugly thing get the better of me!"

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango called, just before throwing her weapon into action. As though expecting the attack the demon caught it in the air, like a dog would catch a Frisbee, (sorry Inuyasha) and threw it to the ground.

"Gr., enough fooling around. Kagome, where is the jewel shard?" he called impatiently. "Umm…"she responded "There, in it's paw, the right one!"

"Alright, here we go, wind sc-ouf!" at that moment the demon tiger decided to take the upper hand and pounced on top of Inuyasha knocking the living breath out of him. The cat then continued to apply considerable pressure as it crushed him into the earth.

"Hey, you stupid cat!" Yelled Shippo attempting to grab the tiger's attention, but the tiger was thoroughly enjoying crushing the hanyou to the floor. Just before Inuyasha blacked out he saw a bright light heading towards him.

"Hit the mark" Kagome said under her breath before releasing her arrow. Feeling the impending doom the demon leapt to the side far enough to be only grazed on its right shoulder by the arrow.

Then every one stood still and stared intensely at Inuyasha. Although this moment only lasted a few minutes it seemed an eternity to Kagome as she prayed silently to herself "please get up Inuyasha, oh please, please be ok." Then slowly and carefully he rose to his feet.

"Grrrr, stupid cat, you'll pay for that!" he called. The demon tiger leapt strait at him once more but this time Inuyasha was ready for him. "Wind Scar!" he screamed and the demon was history. Kagome ran over to what remained of the creature's right paw and collected the jewel shard. "I got it!" she called.

"Excellent work brother, but will you always depend on weak mortals? I rather hoped you could defeat it by your self." Sesshomaru asked.

"You! What are **you** doing here?" Inuyasha growled.

"I am here to take what is mine brother, I'm here for our father's sword the Tetsusaiga."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there Inuyasha fans! I promise to make my chapters longer Ok? Sorry for the long wait!

Disclaimer: If only…

Anything for You

Chapter 2

"Wind scar!" he yelled, but Sesshomaru leapt effortlessly aside. "Now, was that aimed at me, **_little_** brother?" he scoffed. "Shut up or I'll hack your other arm off Sesshomaru!" "I'd like to see you try!"

"He'll never give it up will he?" Kagome said. "Guess not" answered Sango. "Well I guess we know where they both get their stubbornness from," submitted Miroku. "You said it," added Shippo.

The battle started to turn bloody as Sesshomaru threw Inuyasha about and Inuyasha used his blades of blood attack. Kagome decided to lend her assistance. The arrow just missed Sesshomaru's face. "You'll pay for that wench!" Sesshomaru said as he threw a blast from his sword. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed. Kagome ducked just in time as the blast flew over her. "Hey! Your fight is with me!" Inuyasha yelled. "Then ask your wench to keep out of it!" Sesshomaru answered. Inuyasha growled deeply, "Kagome stay back! You know he won't hesitate to kill you! Now butt out!" he said before lunging at Sesshomaru.

"Why, that stupid, arrogant, ungrateful dog!" Kagome thought. She took careful aim with her bow and released her arrow. This time the arrow flew true, strait at Sesshomaru's heart, that is until Inuyasha stepped directly into its path. "Inuyasha look ou…" but she was too late the arrow flew directly into his back and he screamed in pain as he hit the floor. The arrow stopped, Inuyasha remained motionless, and all was silent.

"Inuyasha! INUYASHA!" she called as she ran toward him. When Sesshomaru stepped into her path Sango, Kirara and Miroku sprang into action. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango called. Sesshomaru easily knocked her weapon into a nearby forest. "Sacred sutras!" Miroku yelled as he threw his charms at him. Sesshomaru cut them like wet paper. Even Kirara joined the brawl and pounced at sesshomaru with all her might. He just knocked her aside with his whip.

Fortunately all this commotion earned just enough time for Kagome to reach and attempt to revive the injured hanyou. "Inuyasha, please get up, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." she said with tears in her eyes as she tried to shake him awake. "It's all my fault" she thought.

"Stand aside stupid girl, I am here to finish him off, or do you wish to die with him?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome stood up quickly and faced him. "No! Please don't kill him! I'll give you my jewel shards or … I'll do any thing but please, just don't hurt him any more!" she pleaded.

"I have no need for jewel shards but… what do you mean by anything?" he asked

"I'll do anything you ask me to" she answered.

"Tell me wench, how is it that you keep getting leads on Naraku and yet I can't get an single sent of him?" he asked

"W-Well all we kept doing was to keep collecting the jewel shards and kept running into him." she answered.

"In that case, if you were to become my jewel detector, I would leave my little brother alone." Kagome contemplated this for a while. On the one hand Inuyasha would be safe, on the other she would probably never see her family again.

"Do you swear never to hurt him ever again?" she asked

"You have my word" he answered

"Then I'll do it."

"Kagome!" Sango, Miroku and Shippo cried in amazement in unison.

"Lord Sesshomaru" Kagome said rather Rin-like. "Yes" He prompted. "May I say good bye to my friends before we go?" "You have until sunrise." "Thank you."

* * *

I hope this one is a little longer, please review! I welcome flamers! let me know what I'm doing wrong! thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome returned to her era to say goodbye to her family and to stock up on supplies. By the time she got back to the feudal era it was nearly dawn.

It was incredibly still and silent in the hut where Inuyasha lay. "_I wonder why he hasn't woken up," _Kagome pondered.She looked over the sleeping hanyo and realized that he was no longer half-demon but was in fact completely human. _"There was no moon tonight? no wonder my arrow affected him so."_She carefully re-bandaged his wounds and walked slowly and sadly out of the hut.

Kagome said her good byes (except to Inuyasha due to his lack of consciousness and Shippo who had mysteriously gone missing) and found herself walking beside Sesshomaru to an unknown destination. _"Hum,"_ she thought to herself, _"I wonder where Shippo went to?"_ Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted. "Hello, my name is Rin. What's your name? Did Lord Sesshomaru bring you back to life too? Do you have a family? Do…" "Whoa! Hang on a minute, one question at a time!" Kagome interjected. "Sorry," Rin said as she looked down at her feet. "That's alright, my name is Kagome."

"Let's be off," Sesshomaru announced.

At that they all started walking as Kagome and Rin got better acquainted. "His name is Jaken," she said while pointing to the little imp. "And this is Ah and Un, Would you like to ride on their back with me?" she asked. "Are they friendly?" Kagome questioned. "Very," Rin answered. Kagome decide to take a walk on the wild side and hopped onto the beast. Rin sat in front of kagome and Jaken sat in front of Rin. They took off flying with Sesshomaru leading the way.

* * *

Inuyasha slowly and carefully opened his eyes and surveyed the area around him. He seemed to be in a small old hut, and his wounds were freshly bandaged. _"Kagome must have just been in here_," Inuyasha thought. _"I can still smell her on thease bandages and in the air… What happened to me? ...Oh, yeah I was fighting with that stupid dog of a brother,"_ he groweled to himself. _"And then … THAT WENCH HIT ME WITH HER STUPID ARROW! _Boy, is she gonna get it when she comes back!" he said to no one. But as he tried to sit up he felt a piercing pain in his back. He then hissed in pain. "You really shouldn't be up you know." inuyasha spun his head toward the door. "oh, hi Miroku... have you seen Kagome?" "Actually, as fate would have it, she just left." "WHAT!" Inuyasha screamedso loudly that aflock of birds few away from the hut. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone sorry 'bout the long wait and the short chappies... but you all know how much school sucks. Any who here you are…

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and co. is part of a long list of things I do not, and will not ever own.

Chapter 4

"Inuyasha Wait!" Miroku called. But it was too late Inuyasha was already on his way towards the well. Sango instinctively knowing exactly what happened hopped onto Kirara and followed him.

"Inuyasha wait!" Sango called.

"Get off my tail I have a score to settle" he answered.

"Well if you're looking for Kagome you won't find her there"

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't I find her at home?"

"Sit down and get comfortable"

"Why?"

"I have a little story to tell you...

* * *

Kagome was clinging onto the creature Ah Un when suddenly her back pack moved. At first she though she was imagining it but when her backpack moved again she whipped it off her back opened it and peered carefully inside… 

"Shippo! What are you doing in my backpack?" she asked.

"I umm… I wanted to protect you!" he responded.

"That's very sweet of you Shippo but… I want you to go back to Inuyasha ok?"

"NO WAY!" he yelled defiantly.

"Come on Shippo, please will you do this for me?" she pleaded.

"Why do you want me to leave Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"Because I don't know what I am up against and I'm not sure Sesshomaru will even protect me let alone you." She answered. "Now fly." She stated.

"What?"

With that Kagome pushed Shippo off of Ah Un.

* * *

Inuyasha caught Kagome's sent and ran through the forest with Sango's story still fresh in his mind. _"What the hell was she thinking? Why did she have to do that?"_ he thought to himself. 

When Kagome's sent suddenly became weak he stopped in his tracks, sniffed around and realized to his disgust that Sesshomaru must have taken to the air. _"That jerk!"_ he thought. _"If he harms one hair on Kagome's head… I'll do a lot more than chop an arm off!"_

* * *

don't worry , be happy! I'll have more soon! 


End file.
